


Seven Deadly

by tessykins



Category: Reaper
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satan has a checklist to make sure Sam commits every single deadly sin before he truly claims him.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Unsafe oral sex, dub-con  
> 

The Devil has a checklist to make sure Sam commits every single deadly sin before he truly claims him. He’s got plans for his young reaper, but it won’t do to put them into play too soon. He wants Sam, and he wants him as a sinner. Sinners are much more fun. And it won’t take much work to make Sam fall.

  
 _Sloth_

Sam is naturally disposed towards sloth. The Devil’s beginning to think teenage boys are the most slothful creatures on God’s (pardon his French) green earth.

It’s not a sin he has to work hard to convince Sam to commit.

The Devil invites himself into Sam’s living room, appearing on the couch next to his reaper.

Sam looks away from his video game, but doesn’t seem too surprised. The Devil decides he’s let Sam get too accustomed to him; he’ll have to shake the boy up sometime soon.

The Devil picks up a controller and joins Sam’s game. He promptly begins kicking Sam’s ass.

Sam pouts when he loses; the Devil laughs.

"Come on, Sam, one more game?"

  
 _Gluttony_

Sam and the Devil have a regular date now. Every other week, they get together and eat ice cream.

Well…Sam eats ice cream, and the Devil watches.

Sam makes a little delicious moan, chocolate sauce smeared across his mouth.

The Devil reaches across the table and sweeps up the sauce wit his thumb. He lifts the finger to his mouth and sucks off the chocolate.

Sam stares at him, mouth slightly agape, eyes dark.

The Devil laughs, "Go on, have some more."

  
 _Envy_

The Devil’s first plan falls through when Sam saves Andi’s ex from the pit.

He doesn’t even have the chance to make a second plan before envy enters Sam’s life.

A soul escapes from Hell, and for once, isn’t homicidal. Stella Blair just wants to say goodbye to her fiancé.

Sam chases her down, but he has a soft heart. He takes Stella to say her farewells.

The fiancé is sobbing as he presses his forehead against hers. Stella cries and whispers in his ears. She has tears in her eyes when she turns to Sam, "I'm ready now."

Sam sucks her into the vessel, unable to meet her eyes. The fiancé falls to his knees, and Sam turns away.

Sam wishes he could have a love like that, one that overcomes death, and he feels envy.

  
 _Greed_

"Wouldn’t you like a promotion, kid?"

Sam looks up from cataloguing nails, another punishment from Ted. His face falls into that befuddled expression the Devil finds so adorable.

"What? Why would I want a dinky promotion here?" He scowls. "I don’t want to be here the rest of my life."

The Devil grins. "Did I say that?"

"Well, no."

The Devil leans into Sam’s personal space. "How would you like a _real_ job, Sammy? A job that’ll get you respect, and real money. Money enough to live how you want." The Devil leans in closer. "Money enough to take Andi out to a nice dinner. To take care of her the way she deserves."

Sam looks wistful for a moment, and the Devil knows he has him.

  
 _Wrath_

Wrath takes no effort on the Devil’s part. Wrath comes about naturally.

The escaped soul is a particularly nasty one; a serial rapist and murderer (the Devil will be knocking heads until he finds out how the bastard escaped from the deepest pits of the Nether Hells). The monster likes pretty young brunettes. It’s no surprise he goes after Andi and Sam.

The Devil hadn’t actually expected the blood. Andi is on the ground, bleeding, scratched by the soul’s razor-sharp claws.

Rage contorts Sam’s face as he launches himself at the soul. The Devil is suddenly glad he gave Sam a knife-shaped vessel.

Sam is so beautiful when he’s angry.

  
 _Pride_

Sam likes to think he can get one over on the Devil; the Devil lets him keeping that. He lets Sam save a few souls, keep a few people from the pit. Sometimes it happens by accident…most of the time, the Devil sets it up.

Jo Stefano is a soccer player, and desperate to make it to the pros. And she’s willing to do anything to get there. The Devil’s henchman plays on her gambling addiction and forces her into a point-shaving scheme.

Sam swoops in with his bumbling sidekicks and somehow manages to save the girl before she sells her soul. Sometimes, Sam seems so incompetent; others, the Devil’s amazed by him.

The three stooges gloat over beers. The Devil corners the kid at the bar and buys them shots of tequila.

Sam smiles and raises his glass to the Devil, flushed and intoxicated. "I got you this time," he laughs.

The Devil knocks back his shot, tequila sharp and hot down the back of his throat. He grins, slamming down the shot glass.

"Watch yourself, Sammy; you’re getting awfully close to a fall."

Sam’s smile dies a quick death.

  
 _Lust_

Sam moans and tangles his fingers in Andi’s hair. Well, the hair of the person he thinks is Andi.

The Devil grins and strokes Sam’s cock. So maybe he’s going a little overboard on this one, but he wants to enjoy this one as much as he can.

The Devil slides his mouth down on Sam, licking and sucking.

Sam moans, hands dropping to the couch.

The Devil flicks his tongue over the head of Sam’s cock before diving down on him. Sam’s breath catches in his throat and his hands claw at the couch cushions. The Devil swallows, feeling Sam bump the back of his throat; Sam keens and thrashes.

A hard suck makes Sam keen and cry; another is enough to finish the boy off.

The Devil swallows with a satisfied moan, pulling off with a slurp. He grins his familiar grin, and Sam starts to look a little worried.

The Devil licks his lips, savoring the taste of Sam in his mouth.

It won’t be long now.  



End file.
